


Present and Accounted For

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: Ally and Seb [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Derek knew each other, Canon Divergent, Episode: s01e07 Night School, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, past Derek Hale/Kate Argent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: “Are you sure Derek Hale is the murderer?”
Series: Ally and Seb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Present and Accounted For

“Are you sure Derek Hale is the murderer?” Allison asks Scott again when they meet at the Sheriff’s Station to give more detailed statements about what they went through last night. Sheriff Stilinski is still talking to Stiles. Scott hadn’t said anything new, just doubled down and claimed he’d seen Derek outside the school.

Scott shrugs. “Yeah,” he says sullenly. “I mean, I didn’t get a good look at the…attacker, but Derek was definitely outside before all that stuff happened.”

Stiles finishes with his dad and joins them in time to catch the tail end of their conversation. He glares at Scott and says, “Shut the fuck up, Scott.”

“What?” Scott whines. “Hey, you know he was there.”

“Yeah, and I also know it couldn’t have been him. So stop spreading lies. You’re just making it harder for my dad to do his job.”

“Wait, Stiles,” Allison breaks in. “How do you know it wasn’t Derek?”

Stiles looks around, but all the deputies are occupied with Jackson and Lydia’s hysterical recounting of last night, and Jackson’s threats to sue the department if the perpetrators aren’t located swiftly.

“Right before we ran into the school, Derek was attacked by the real killer. We thought he was dead.”

“Which is why I said it was him,” Scott adds.

Allison frowns at him. It makes no sense to blame someone you thought had just been killed. Stiles is right: looking for a dead or injured man instead of the real attacker will just make the deputies’ jobs harder.

“And he’s not here now?” Allison asks. She hadn’t seen Derek’s Camaro at the school last night.

“No,” Stiles confirms. “He somehow managed to drive away.”

“Was he too injured to drive?”

“We thought he was dead,” Stiles repeats. “As in, shouldn’t even be able to move, much less get up and drive away.”

Allison studies them closely. There is something they’re not saying. Something important. Well that’s no trouble to her. If Derek really is still alive, then she’ll just ask him herself. He’s living in the burned out shell of his old house, right? She can sneak out on a run and go talk to him. She’s a little mad that she hasn’t had a chance to interrogate her aunt because as soon as she’d arrived earlier, she’d almost immediately had to leave on urgent business. She hasn’t returned yet.

“Well, have a good rest of your day,” Stiles says, snapping Allison back to the present. He all but drags Scott away, despite Scott protesting that he can walk just fine and that he’s a dumbass. God help Allison, but she actually finds him a little endearing even though she’s still mad at him for what he did last night, that they’re all kind of not talking about, and the fact that he’s blaming Derek when it’s pretty obvious that Derek didn’t do it.

Allison goes out to her car to find her dad standing by it. He’d promised that he would let her handle her statement by herself. It’s kind of frustrating that he doesn’t quite trust her to be okay.

“Dad, I’m fine.”

“I know. I just wanted to say, your mom and I have something we have to attend to. We’d like you to come with us, but since we don’t know how long we’ll be gone or when your school will reopen, we’re giving you the chance to stay here.”

“By myself?” she asks. There must be some kind of catch.

“Ah,” her dad says, smiling like he’s defusing a bomb and not arming one, “no. Not alone. With your aunt Kate. She’s coming in this evening, so you have the afternoon all by yourself.”

The whole afternoon? That’s plenty of time to track Derek down and question him.

Dad hugs her and then gets in his vehicle. Mom waves from the front passenger seat, and then they drive away. It must be some kind of test to see if she goes wild before her aunt “arrives” to rein her in.

Time’s a-wasting then. Allison waits until she can’t see her parents’ Tahoe anymore, climbs into her Mazda, and starts heading to the preserve.

She finds Derek stumbling along the road leading up to his house easily. Surprisingly. She’d have thought he would lie a little lower than that. But she guesses, there probably aren’t many people looking for him out here. Or if they have, they’ve left again. She’s not a deputy. She doesn’t pretend to know what they’re doing.

She pulls up alongside him and throws open her passenger door. Derek studies her for a long moment before he climbs in and buckles his seat belt. She starts driving again when he pulls the door closed.

He looks exhausted, like he was trapped in the school with them and dealt with the strange attacker as well.

She really doesn’t believe Scott when he says Derek was that attacker. She thinks Stiles was right that Derek was injured. But maybe not too injured to walk away.

He’s still Seb underneath all the gruff exterior he’s had to construct. And if he’s dealing with false accusations left and right, it’s no wonder he looks half dead.

Before he can voice any preference, Allison accelerates toward his house. She glances at him out of the corner of her eye and almost stomps on the brakes when she realizes that the whole front of his shirt is coated in blood and his mouth is stained with it.

“Why are you bleeding?” she asks, aware that, yes, the blood on his shirt is shiny, still wet. “Why do you look like you vomited blood?”

“Aspirated,” Derek mumbles.

“What?”

“I aspirated blood. Because a psychopath stabbed me in my lung.”

“Oh my God, what?!”

Derek rolls his shoulders. “It’s not a big deal,” he says. “I was just joking about that?”

“It’s not funny. We had a crazy stalker at the school last night.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Stiles says you were there. Scott says you were the stalker.”

Derek shivers, and Allison turns up the heat. She starts driving again, slowly. He tenses as they go over a particularly rough bump, and she knows it’s because he’s still injured. So injured, Stiles thought he was dead. Stabbed in the lung by their attacker. How did he survive?

“What really happened at the school last night? And please don’t lie to me, Seb.”

“I’m not Seb,” Derek replies. He opens his door even though they’re still moving. Allison brakes again.

“What did your aunt tell you about us ‘dating’?” Derek asks. At least he’s still in the seat.

“Nothing. She told me she dumped you because you were too immature.”

Derek snorts, unamused. “She dumped me because she was only using me to get close to my family so she could burn them alive.”

“Why would she do that?” Allison asks, unsure if her outrage is for Kate or for what Derek is accusing her of doing.

Derek refuses to make eye contact for a few long minutes before he stands up, out of the car and closes the door far more gently than Allison was expecting. She rolls the window down.

“Please tell me something,” she begs. She needs a reason, she realizes, for her to believe him that Kate was part of the plot to kill his family. She already knows her aunt was involved with him when he was underage.

Derek shakes his head and starts running. Allison thinks about chasing him, but she doesn’t want to leave her car here. Derek disappears into the woods anyway. Reluctantly, she reverses back toward the road.

All the way home, she thinks about the little she knows of Derek and her aunt’s relationship. He was fourteen, shy, and eager to please. He could have been easily manipulated. Allison knows she was at fourteen. Even if Kate didn’t help kill his family, she still did something wrong by sleeping with him.

Allison decides then that she’s going to get her aunt to admit what she did to Derek and she’s going to ask her if she killed the Hales.

One way or another, she’ll get answers.

Derek deserves that much at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Teen Wolf five years ago and have sort of watched parts of it again, but I'm sure there are things that don't match up even when they should. I don't need to hear about it. It is canon divergent, after all.


End file.
